The Lost One
by DieOnYourOwnDeath
Summary: This is a rewrite of Three Tittles in One Tale. Join Dijitia Rowland's in her exciting adventure as she starts the triangle for the threats... The Vampire Diaries is also a crossover in this series." You cant just say no." "No." Rated T for violent scenes
1. info

Rewrite!


	2. Prolouge

_**A child of three threats held against her will **_

_**The snake, the kind, and the hunter kills**_

_**To chose isolation or love will she succeed**_

_**She must forget about what they need **_

_**Stakes, Swords, and Shields bands **_

_**But one shall be destroyed by evils hand.**_

_The words go on a continuous loop, as I run through my dream, whispers, hissings, warnings, all surround me. _

_"GO!" a voice rings out, I turn my head to see a boy be sucked into a black void._

_"Find your sister," old voices said in unison._

_"Connect the paths,"_

_"All of your enemies,"_

* * *

**I awoke with a start. And reached over the bed to pull out a weapon, when I remembered that it was just a dream. Then I remembered what today was, and fell into the bed groaning, with one thought on my mind...**


	3. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Dijitia POV**

I. Hate. School. Enough said if your a 16 year old. But especially hard when your me and you have ADHD and Dyslexia. I can barely focus on half the things that goes on during class because I am always so jittery. Anyways off topic. Todays the last day of school and I am excited! No more school, no more small town, and no more Elena problems! I just hate having to leave my adoptive family without them knowing where I am. Who is my adoptive family you may have asked. The Salvators. Yah. You probably heard of them. Damon, the cocky, and Stephen, the bunny killer. Did you know they have a adoptive sister? Yeah, they adopted me when the found out that I am a genie because they've never ran into one before. But, later on, instead of becoming the genuine pig that they wanted to study, I became the beloved sister that everyone in the town knows as D. Though that's not uncommon. In a small town like this after a week everyone in town knows you, and you know everyone in town.

Like I said today is the last day of school. And I plan on breaking all the rules. Who would've known I wouldn't have gotten far? I started off with trying to be late, but Damon yanked the covers of my bed and dragged me out all the way into the hallway. _Nice Damon, real nice. _So I went on with my mourning routine. I took my natural blond and black mixed hair in a pony tail. Put on a pair of worn out jeans, some old Nike sneakers, and a old t-shirt over my slim tall Asian skinned figure. I then washed my face and caught a glimpse of my neon green eyes. Then, I tried to sneak off and skip school. One day off isn't _that _bad. But Elena, the now emotionless, decided to come to the house early and caught me outside trying to sneak away. An scold from Damon later, I was forced into the car and drove to school. And I couldn't ditch now because my best friend, who by the way is a werewolf, was there. So together we walked into the school building. She walked in talking to everybody because she's pretty popular. I just stood off to the side trying my best not to be noticed by anybody. That's kind of hard when you have a friend like that. Her name is Jai, she's really popular but she doesn't notice, (how?) she has blue eyes and is at a reasonable height. Jet black hair short and strait. A average figure and a dark skin tone. She dresses pretty normal, not trying to draw attention to herself. And she's always talking to anyone.

Today she was bugging me about throwing me a goodbye party before I leave.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because no,"

"PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!"

"You'd have to go through the trouble of planning it today considering I'm leaving first thing tomorrow..."

"So is that a yes?"

I sighed "Yes that is a yes,"

She ran through the halls in excitement to her class leaving me to wonder how she's going to pull this off.

School is finally over and I was walking home, when I saw her. Her amber eyes darting everywhere. Searching. I duck my head down hoping that she doesn't see me. No such frigging luck. As soon as she saw me she made her way over to me. And I ran like the ice cream truck was five blocks away. So in other words, fast. I was just a couple of yards away from my house without breaking a sweat I might add, when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. "Hello Dijitia," her silky British accent purred. I wildly turned around to be face to face with Isabel Kabra. "Aunt Isabel, how nice to see you out of prison," I smirked at her reaction of seeing me calm. Please I've seen scarier. I looked her in the eyes and took a relaxed fighting stance. But I didn't get a strike, before she lashed out on me.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I was waiting for D to get home. She leaves the school early every last day so she could get a head start on her packing. But I didn't expect her to get home this quickly, especially not with her being chased by a women who is probably deadly. She was only a couple of yards from the house when the women caught up to her. They had a small banter. Then out of nowhere the women lashed out and started attacking D. That women is dead meat. I growled and flashed out of the house and pushed the lady off of D. I turned around to help D up. But her eyes got real wide, "Damon, duck!" she shouted. I hit the ground in vampire speed, to see a needle fly right over my head, wtf? D stood up and face the weird women. "Aunt Isabel, stop," her voice radiating a threat through a single word. Isabel didn't seemed fazed though. She just raised an eyebrow, "Dear child, don't you remember who I am. I am not that easy to scare," But her voiced had the slightest quiver that only I could catch. But D, must of sensed something else, because she strikes out and slammed Isabel's head so hard that she knocked Isabel out. But D didn't just leave her. She searched her body and came up with twelve cleverly hidden dart guns, and her purse was filled with rows of poisons. I looked at her, waiting for a definition. But D just shook her head and headed for the car. "Um, where do you think your going young lady?" I asked her. She is not seriously getting in that car to drive off somewhere. "To Bonnie's, I have to talk to her," She said without turning her around to face me. Bonnie's? Why would she go there. The two barley socializes. Before I could tell her no, she got in the car and speed off. Leaving me to wonder what the heck just happened here.

* * *

**Dijitia POV**

I was planning to make it to Bonnie's place without being attacked. Yeah, not going to happen. As I was going to Bonnie's I decided to leave the car. Don't want a nice car like that to get damaged. Besides I'm pretty sure that Damon would find it here. But halfway near the house I felt the shadows bend around me. I saw Nico, stepping out of the shadows. "Well, well, well, look who's alive," I smirked starting our regular conversations. "Well, well, well, look at who's still living here," he commented, "Hey," I warned, "don't be mean to the town," Nico laughed. Something you don't usually hear from the child of Hades, but its so ironically alive when you hear it. "Okay now down to the business," uh oh... "Listen Nico, we can talk later, where I am heading is for an emergency." He looked at me before his face got all dark and I saw that scary resemblance to his father. "Its about camp," I immediately stopped walking. My heart beat fast as I thought of my second home. "What, happened?"

"Percy..."

"Is where?"

"...No one knows."

Not again! First he disappears before the war against Gaea... Out of habit of mentioning her I looked nervously at the ground, still not sure if I should trust the fact that she's gone yet.

"When did you see him last?"

"Last night,"

I let out a small whimper and sank to the ground remembering the dream last night.

"This cant be happening," Nico walks over to me, with a sad expression drawn on his face. He starts to walk away when I hear something. Apparently Nico heard it too, because we both turned our head in the direction of the noise, and out came bunny eating Stephen. Unfortunately Elena was with him, she took one glimpse at me on the ground tears in my eyes and Nico, standing there awkwardly, and assumes the worst, and attacks Nico. But she's still not fast. I just stood up and blocked Elena's path. Stephen comes in and pins Elena down before she could do any damage. I was about to come up with an excuse, head to Bonnies, get out of here, and head to camp and fix this whole mess, when I heard a cold voice behind me. "Dijitia Rowland, my, my, my, what poor hiding skills you have young demigod,"

* * *

How was that for a rewrite? Anyways so much more where that comes from... Anyways since YOyOYo2 was the only replier to my contest she/he wins first place and is now a co-writer for my story. Now I am changing all of the small enemies in this story, and the plot has shifted to, the dream chapter is still going to be in there, and Percy wont be as bossy as much.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Who do you think is the monster is?

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

COMMENT!


	4. Chapter 2

**Dijitia** **POV**

The voice was old, a voice that Percy described to me once. When Percy first met her, he described her as looking like an old hag. But, as I turn around, to see different. She looked to be around a teen, she had dark hair that drooped over her eyes. Skin, pale, and a serpent half that stretched out wide and far. "Echidna," I whisper. I slowly reach for my charm bracelet, tracing each outline. "How, nice to see you my dear, you look as tender as your pathetic brother, ha! Glad we have him locked up. I guess your even more of an nascence than your brother considering I'm being called in twice," she cackled. The way she talked was creepy. Her ancient voice taunting, but it didn't match the appearance she takes now. "I see you have more food for me, another half blood, and a couple of undead creatures," she turned her head towards my friends, and Elena. Then, Echidna advances to them. That does it. I tugged on one of the charms and a dagger appeared in my hands. Echidna turns and hisses at me, her breath coming out in a full force, I gag, but somehow block it out, taking a defensive position I strike up an interrogation. "Where is my brother, if he's such a bother, then why keep him?"

"Ha, like I'll let that information slide," she hisses at me. Her tail whips out and strikes the side of my body. Hard.

As I fall to the ground, Nico steps in and faces the mother of all monsters, "Enough games, tell us where Percy's at."

Echidna laughs and flashes her now noticeable fangs, "Why? Would the young demigods like to join him?" Apparently her tail isn't the only thing that moves fast. While her tail moves and knocks Elena, Nico, and Stefan to the ground, lucky me gets bit in the side. The venomous bite, burst through my body as pain flourished everywhere. I touch my wound and look down at my hand to see my blood mixed with a sickly green liquid. Echidna laughs and turns her back on me, big mistake. I pull on another charm to have a bow and a sheath of arrows. Unlike Percy, I can shoot. My hand shakes as I take aim, I pull the, now blood stained, arrow tightly back and took a deep breath. Everything around me was turning black, I was beginning to pass out. Before I went unconscious I let the arrow fly into its target, then hit the ground.

* * *

**Elena POV (Sadly...)**

The strong scent of blood was almost to much for me. It smelled better than any other humans. But the venom in her blood ward me off, the experience we just went through would've been to much for me, if I hadn't turn off my emotions.  
"Come on, we have to get her to Bonnie's," Stefan said, now bringing me back to reality, I nodded and made my way over to D, when the 'boy' bent over next to her. "If your planning on taking her to a hospital, it wont work. Demigod injuries need different cures," I didn't like how this boy seems to know everything. I snarled at him, but Stefan looked at the boy carefully. "And what do you suggest we do?" he asked calmly. Great, Stefan's trusting a stranger. The boy went to his backpack and pulled out a bottle of water, but when he opened it, I realize it was salt water. Before he could touch the wound, I grabbed the bottle and hissed at him. "Are you crazy, salt water will infect the wound not heal it," the boy just shook his head "Cant you smell blood, do you smell the touch of salt that is always in it," He was right, if I concentrate hard enough, I could sense the salt. Relaxing a little I let him continue. As he poured the water over it, I almost pounced. Because the smell of blood washed over me even stronger than before, then as quickly as it came, it was gone and her wound was healed. I looked at him incredulously shocked. The boy study D a little harder before looking up. "She'll live but she wont wake for a while," the boy commented. Stephen, who was in a shock (can vampires go into shock?) finally asked who the boy was. "My name is Nico, I go to Summer camp with D," he declared. "We should get out of here. Before anything else happens." Much to my dislike he picked up D, and nodded at Stefan, who nodded back. Then Stefan started to lead the way, with Nico and I tailing him.

* * *

**Dijitia**

You know, when someone dies, its suppose to be peaceful, not give me a vision about where my kidnapped brother is. But that's exactly what happened, so fortunately, I was alive. As soon as I passed out I was teleported to Percy's prison. Or should I say, cell. It was dark outside, and I could sense that it was cold. Percy was chained by his hands, and feet, attached to the wall. I walked in front of him. "Percy?" I question. Surprisingly he looked up. "D, what are you doing in here?" after a moments decision I answered. "Saving you," I said... Despite his protest I walked over to the chain and grabbed hold of them. Soon the chain began to rust and broke off the wall. How I was doing this I had no idea. I repeated this action until Percy was free. I headed over to the bars and did the same thing as I did to the chains. Soon they were gone. All there was, was clear skies ahead. Two guards stood by a tree, probably waiting for us to come and save Percy. I simply walked up to them, despite Percy's protest. I had no idea what I was doing, or what I plan to do. I grabbed each of the guards by the shoulder, making them fall to the ground shivering. _What the elk am I doing? _I suddenly lost connection t whatever i was doing. My dream soon became black.

* * *

**Elena POV (I know, I know)**

D eyelids suddenly fluttered open. But something was wrong with that. Her eyes weren't neon green anymore. They were pitch black.

* * *

**_Omg I know yall all want to kill me considering this is my first chapter in a million years. Currently its 5/2/13 and the last update was when i published the story. I know, years! But trust me in a couple of days two more chapters will be update._**

**_Sincerly,_**

**_KATCH THEM OLL_**

**_(KYLAANDFUN)_**


	5. Chapter 3

Dijitia POV

How come I can't have a normal life? Oh I forgot, because I'm screwed times three. Everyone freaked when I woke up. Saying "Whats wrong with your eyes?" They ask me this and I have no response to this question. What is wrong with my eyes? I mean aren't they the same as everyday. Nice neon green eyes? I get up mumbling something about seeing Bonnie, and telling them that I would like to have a word with Nico. They nodded like they were afraid of how I would react to a no. but I doubt that considering Damon is in the room. Nico and I start a conversation as we walked to Bonnie's. I explain to him what happened in my dream. "You broke the chains by multiplying the time it takes to rust?" He questions me. "I guess I don't know I've never done it before. But after that I touched the guards on the ground like I just shocked them or something," Nico looks at me questioningly but I ignore it. I add on to the story saying it must have been a weird vision telling me that Percy somehow escaped and is safely, as a demigod can be, on his way to camp. But Nico doesn't look to sure. Then its my turn to ask questions. "When I woke up, what did y'all mean by 'Whats wrong with your eyes?'" Nico pursed his lips unsure of how to explain this to me, as if its drastic. "They weren't the same as they usually are,: I wait for more of an explanation, and got none. We walked the rest of the way in silence, when we finally reached Bonnie's house I get a sudden cold feeling but shake it off because it was strangely familiar. As I turn around to say something to Nico I realize the cold feeling was shadows because Nico diAngelo was no longer beside me.

When Nico left I felt nervous. Bonnie is the only one in Mystic Falls that I could consider telling her my secrets. She acts as a mother almost towards me. She knows about my demigod life and uh... _Life _that I had before any of this. I could tell Damon and Stefan but you never tell a brother something. Victoria's my best friend, but she's real easy to crack when it comes to family secrets that could cause danger to people. I've hated Elena since the day I met her, so that leaves Bonnie. Plus, one time when I was over at Victoria's, I found out she wasn't just a werewolf but a hybrid. I found this out because her brothers got in a fight and she used speed to break it up. I also helped but it turned into a blood bath. When this happened I was seven. I ran out of the house and hid in the woods, Bonnie found me and comforted me. Since then I've always looked at Bonnie as a motherly person. Now, back to the current day. I walk up the front steps and, before I could knock on the door, it was opened to a serious looking Bonnie. "Is it?" she asked. "Yes Bonnie the crossing is happening."

* * *

_Two days later..._

Nico POV

Finally Percy made it back to camp. He didn't look like he had a scratch on him. Bit he had a worried look on his face. I went over to him and snatched him away from the already forming group of demigods. When we reached his cabin he looked at me "Wheres D?" he asked.

"At her place,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Percy I saw her there yesterday."

Now Percy looked confused, he told me how D showed up in his cell. It was the same exact way D's dream went. D, somethings wrong with her, she explained to me that she lived with vampires but she wouldn't go to far into it. But that's not what was bothering me, her eyes were black, soulless eyes. They seemed so different yet they strangely fit her. Instead of her rare neon green eyes that would contrast to her tan like skin that had freckles just barely seen scattered across her nose, looked bare and pale with black eyes. Her tall slim body seemed smaller with black eyes. That dark black hair with natural streaks of blonde in them, was gray and red instead, when she had those black eyes. It was disturbing, and I can't figure out why this is happening. "She'll be here soon Percy, don't over stress yourself with this." I say in hope that he'll relax and wait till D is here to explain this. He nodded slowly, I start to walk out of his cabin when I turned around, "Oh! By the way Anabeth is going to _kill _you," a pure look of horror crossed over Percy's face and with that I laugh and leave the cabin. Now, what am I suppose to do now? I went to the woods seeing as I seem to think clearer there, but before I could enter I felt the air try to pull me back, idiotically I continued on into the woods ignoring that o so right warning.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_D's POV_

"Thanks man," I said to the dude that Damon compelled to drive me here.

"Are you sure you want to be here miss, there ain't nothing here," he said

"I'm good thanks,"

"Your welcome miss,"

Finally I'm ho- what the duck? The whole entire camp was pretty much empty, and that's saying something, especially during the summer. The only people here where the little kids and the camp counselors. I ran down the hill all the way to the big house to find Chiron and Mr.D sitting in their regular place. "What's going on?" I ask they both looked up and when they got a clear look at me they seemed shocked, Chiron was first to recompose himself, "Ah, dear child how are you feeling?" Now I am seriously confused. "Fine, why?" "Nothing," Chiron says before hesitantly looking away. "As for whats going on, we are having a searching party, for higher stakes than just one missing camper, three dozen campers went missing in the woods, including your friend Nico,"

"The worst thing is what our demands are," a new voice said, I spun around to see a Iris Message and on it my least favorite person,

Isabel Kabra. "Why hello there dear niece seems you got a lot of back up, but it wont be enough considering only those of your training can infiltrate this area," Chiron rolled over to the image and said that all of the kids here get the same kind of training. "Oh! This is rich, you didn't know that she was in different worlds than just the Greeks?" she looked dead at me "Only those who have the blood of the most powerful family can get in, and we'll know when she'll get here," I took a deep breath, "Whats your demands?"

* * *

** Okay I know its been awhile but I just didn't have much ideas for this chapter. And I know Isabel becomes good in order to avenge Natalie's death but I think she was an awesome villain so I am pretending that Cahills vs Vespers never happened.**


End file.
